User talk:Tanglefrost
I'm sorry being rude was not the point if that at all, I actually really appreciate the apology however I felt the need to point out that more than the comment what really hurt me was in the previous comment when you thought I would ban you for posting your opinion, because j honestly thought you knew me better than that Anyways, I'm sorry if I seemed pissy I was (half) joking about the not messaging me thing so I'm sorry. However I seriously would prefer it if you stopped messaging me on here because 5 edits ago was seriously supposed to be my last one. If you could message me on wattpad or something that would be preferable c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 13:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Also please excuse the inconvenient placing of my message my phone is messing with me and idk how to fix it ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 13:50, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Archives The first archive, which is dedicated to the woman who taught me how to archive. Her name is Ninja. A Note From Me, Tangle! Hello, welcome to my talk page! Thanks for wanting to talk to me. I just have a few rules for the talk page: 1. Please have at least half-decent punctuation/spelling/grammar. I need to be able to understand what you are saying. 2. If a heading has too many messages under it, or your message is entirely unrelated to the previous heading, MAKE A NEW ONE! 3. A request to admins: If you ever need to warn me or notify me of a ban, please make a heading so I can look back on the moment proudly, laugh and say "what a douche I was!" 4. Please leave signatures, or at least some idea of who you are. No siggie= No reply. Thank you! Please leave all messages below! :D No longer a clean talk page! NO I DIDN'T WANT TO USE YOUR HEADING I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 08:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I was going to ruin the purity of your talk page, but Dawn beat me to it :c And, um, yay! An archive dedicated to me xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 08:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know how :3 I made the one I'm currently using and it's pretty awesome if I may say so myself. So, um, I could make you one if you're willing to wait a week - approximately how long it will take me without a laptop. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Which part is green? Which part is yellow? Do you want the two solid colours or have it fade from green to yellow? Gotta be specific :P Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE *tableflip* FREAKIN TIMEZONES *burns timezone* You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. 02:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I felt a heading was needed for easy editing by me So, like, do you want the second part to fade into white or just into light green? Idk, I'll probably do a few different versions and then you can decide which is best, but whatever~ I'll start as soon as I stop procrastinating xD So, hopefully today or tomorrow. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I'M NOT SURE WHICH PART WAS YOU AND WHICH PART WAS DARKY, BUT THANK YOU ANYWAYS <3 I don't really care what I get xD [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 23:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) YES, IT IS AMY LEE, ISN'T IT WONDERFUL? AND ASDFGHJK YOUR AVVIE IS ALMOST AS PERFECT AS MINE I LOVE IT <3333 (on another note, I'm home sick today, so I'll finally get started on your siggie) '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really? Darn it, I thought I'd banned her... Thanks Tangle! I appreciate it, friend! :) Rainy Talk Blog 03:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again; can we do it on Saturday? I have finals :) Rainy Talk Blog 03:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Please don't, Tangle buddy ;-; It's been a really stressful week, I have a lot on my mind Rainy Talk Blog 03:42, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Meepppp It's not finished yet. x3 What colors do you prefer for my userpage, 'cause I have nuuuu idea. :T You tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. Oops, forgot the heading. But, about MouseXIce, Sure~! You start, or me? RPed~! Aaah, I see~ Weeell, I'm too lazy to ask/remind Rainy to promote Icepaw, so meh, I'll probably return him to loner/OutClanner/kittypet status when I can be bothered to~ Maybe make this one a longer roleplay where it's Ice's last time roleplaying as an apprentice? Whether or not Mouse's a warrior/aprentice x3 Dude liek my new sig? .3. The things we lost in the fire fire fire 04:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Now there is XP The things we lost in the fire fire fire 04:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) about that... I'm really really sorry, I've been procrastinating and studying and procrastinating... I promise I'll start it by Monday, and if I don't... you never have to talk to me again? Wow, okay, I really need to get to work... Btw, you should inbox me on Wattpad, since it's the only chat I intend on visiting this weekend. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on becomming a chat patroller, my friend! You may now take your swagalicious chat-patroller cop badge! Glad to have you on the team! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 00:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay dokie it's bowser now :D you can tell me if you want to change it again haha c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 17:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You just have to get on chat lol You won't see it yourself so you'll have to ask someone else if it worked. Another way you can test it is by writing out [ Tanglefrost ] and if the picture comes up it should work c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 22:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm lemme come on chat and see You freaking suck, I left you like 482759467 messages on Skype and I inboxed you on Wattpad and then I left you a note on your message board on Wattpad in which I was crying because I've been crying for the past five hours. And it can all be explained in this blog which you either forgot about or could never ever forget about... omfg, I love you so much, and I reeeaaally want/need to talk to you ASAP. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 09:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC) i was reading through the comments of a blog, and curiousity got the better of me, but i should have just asked in pms. and i didnt really know that it was a touchy subject of yours, not to mention that i forgot to read the date on your comment, so im sorry. ono 01:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) yeah, i can't see the pictures... do you want to come on Chat to tell me what happened? Rainy User Talk Blog 03:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) i added you to my old skype because i don't want my mum to realize i made a new one Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 21:54, February 1, 2014 (UTC) To be honest that really didn't hurt as much as the one before it where you actually made it sound like I would ban ''you for expressing your opinion as though you hardly know me or as though you would think me to be someone to do that to you fo expressing your opinion. However, what bothered me about the other one was that you posted it on the blog whereas you should have posted it on rainy's message board if you wanted me removed from staff because honestly telling me(or the rest of the wikia) would have no effects on that really since I tecnically don't have the ability to remove my rights also i think I stated that unless it was the most important thing in the world I didn't want messages and im sorry but that was certainly not the most important thing in the world ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know acting mature was counted as being "admin-like", but you're really the only person who scolded me on that. I was only defending Robo from a pretty rude comment. Not to mention I never even want to be staff on NCRP, so of course I know I'm not an admin. Wetstream 12:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ender's cat: 10. oh my glob this gurl was amazing; both original and obviously unrealistic Red's cat: Probably around a 7.5–– unrealistic, yes, originality: no. Evee's cat: 8.5: i like her, ive seen some similar cats like her but still, the history is amusing and the description is, like the others, unrealistic. Maple's cat: 9. must i say anything more 23:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Results are In! I finished giving my verdict to that weird cat contest thing (Sorry, I totally forgot the name.) . However, the verdicts are on the actual blog for it, soooo yeah. Take my paw. Step into our world. 01:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Wafflez44 meh, maybe xD -- [[User:Mistybird|'☯']] 00:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) AHHH OH MY GOD TANGLE THAT WAS SUCH A SWEET MESSAGE. WOW YOU'RE SUCH AN AWESOME FRIEND, I DON'T EVEN DESERVE FRIENDS LIKE YOU. I LOVE YOU A LOT, OKAY? THANK YOU <333 :D [[User:Rainsplash987|R'']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' O '']][[Stormstar|''Y]][[User:Rainsplash987|' A ']][[Rainsplash|L'']][[The Nightly|'' S]] i believe in reincarnation so yolo is a lie 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away' 03:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat badge Hello fellow CP! I've been making badges for every CP on this wiki! Just put it on your page, so when people visit it, they know who you are! bye now ^.^ Touch SchiggyAnd Prepare To Lose a Finger Hey Tangle! Remember the contest that you joined? Well it starts today, and you can RP tomorrow too. I'll judge on the 18th, so RP away! You can just join in on any RP that has started, just tell them that you're joining in through ( ) and just RP with them :) Enjoy it! [[User:Cchen3|''FR''O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]] 01:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ANSWER MY SKYPE MESSAGES i don't even care what the answer is anymore i just want an answer i don't want to have to rip out your lungs or anything >:/ (^oh wait does that count as cyberbullying?) '''I get dark only to shine 15:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD I'M SORRY I FAIL AT LIFE XD they just don't show up because we're not online at the same time and skype is stupid like that WHOOPS so i still haven't seen them i just i was seriously about to hop on a plane to australia just so i could murder you ^i'm so loving, am i not? I get dark only to shine 23:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) you need to email meeeee because until i get my dad's old phone charged, i'll never be able to get online when you're on D; I get dark only to shine 16:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) i made a discovery today which is ellen degeneres' wife is 14 years younger than her and i thought back to your "i dream of" page and remembered: *Instead of complaining about gay couples, people turn their attention to straight couples with more than 10 years age difference. and laughed because not only are ellen and portia a lesbian couple but they are also more than 10 years apart in age just saying because it made me laugh not because you should care :P I get dark only to shine 04:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) That totally wasn't awkward :P I LOVE YOU TOO TANGLE <3 (not in the girlfriend way would kill me lol in the friend way :3) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 00:14, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I commented already D: And you should read some of my stories like I asked you to last time on chat >.> Tee hee, reading Can't Stand This All and commenting on that story would be greatly apprieciated! I'll comment again btw. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Urg fine gosh. btw I commented :3 Stand This All Can't Stand This All I hope this works :o [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) IGNORE THAT FIRST MESSAGE. http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Can%27t_Stand_This_All There's the link [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) A Suggestion For Your "I Dream Of" Section I dream of a world where chicken can cross the street without anyone questioning their motives. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 03:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Rp, my dear Tanglu? Chat? Hooray! I'll use Fallwhisker, how about PC? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...']] 02:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! Or something Hiya, Tanglu~! Happy birthday~! Have a nice day, and I'M ON CHAT PLAIS GO ONNNN~ xD We haven't chatted in agesss, Tanglitis~! Please go on~ ( o ¬ o ) I RPed~ Come on chat, Tangluuu, I finished most of my homework now.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY OMG HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY I SUCK BUT TODAY FOR ME IT IS STILL THE 15TH OKAY I LUFFLES YOU TANGLE <3333 btw you forgot me on the nickname list, Tanglewanglecuddlebear. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Sasuke][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Uchiha] 03:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Haiii~! Get on chat, plais~? We haven't chatted in so long... Aw that's sad D: (if it's real lol) Anyways, I can say dun all I want :33333 <3 you Tangle. that Ninja would not kill her [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 00:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) No I will not go on chat :c and no I did not see it c: I haven't gone on watty for awhile [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 00:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Aw thanks :) Can't believe I'm 15 now. All righty, but make sure you're actively RPing the cats you have '''Rainy User Talk Blog 23:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Er, I'm going to say yes, for now. Thanks for the offer :) Rainy User Talk Blog 01:54, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Since I do not feel like making pages :P I've approved Frostheart and you can make her page ;333333 After you do, tell me so I can checkmark the cat on Join the Clan. Thankies :D [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 15:05, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tangle otter here I just wanted to say I am back on wikia... Otterstar LOL XD (pays Tangle in donut money :3) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 14:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey tangle Are you mad at me Btw this is otter My siggie is not working! I love you more than words can say, but I have to go 02:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Otterstar I just havent been on here for so long~ I guess I just thought ou were mad that I hadnt been on here for that long. I love you more than words can say, but I have to go 10:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Otterstar Hey Tangle, I don't want this to sound rough or mean, but the way you addresed the staff members in your comment on JTC kind of made me feel a bit off. I mean the admins themselves are really busy, and I can't really approve all the cats myself and keep up with making the pages (even with your help and all). I know you only meant to remind us, and I appreciate that, but can you say it in a kinder tone? x3 Sorry, I just felt a bit awkward since you were pretty much telling us to get on more when we can't. But i still love you dude <3 [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:20, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Nah it's okay I feel your desperation to make this wiki go up again. I appreciate you helping me with the pages lol. Sadly everyone's busy with school and such D: [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat for a moment. Need to talk with you about some things. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 00:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much, just wanted to talk about a few things. I just got a bit bugged that you act as though you're a staff member/an admin. It's not meant to be offensive, but it's been pretty frustrating when your words words just sound like you're accusing everyone (like on the wfw blog) I just wanted to tell you that I felt a bit weird, hearing your words like that. And I wanted to ask you if you could tone down your words, I know you're older than me, but it just doesn't feel right. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have bothered you, but a lot of your blog comments (especially the one on WFW) have been bothering me (like the one on WFW where you seemed to be yelling at everyone like we were all disobeying the rules >.> found it pretty offensive, and so did a few others, but that is beside the point) No this is not supposed to be an admin comment, I am just telling you that... yeah. This is way too long, and I just want you to know. Sorry if you're like mad at me now, but this was my feelings, and it just bugged me a LOT. ~Firey who hopes to still be your friend. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me ]] 04:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) It's not my position to name others, Tangle. I'm sorry I offended you too, but it was just what I thought. Plus, I'm sure you'll become a staff member soon, the wiki may need it :P Sorry, I was just a bit ticked last night. [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come ''and ''get ''me '']] 23:29, May 1, 2014 (UTC)